Middleverse
Middleverse is the sixth episode of the first season of X-Men: Evolution and the sixth of the overall series. It originally aired on January 27, 2001. Overview The X-Men try to convince their leader Cyclops to let them attend Duncan Matthews's party before Scott and Kurt get into an argument, causing Nightcrawler to leave him and the others alone and soon run into Rogue, who accidentally zaps him into the Middleverse. His teammates succeed in freeing him and they gain a new ally in the form of Forge. Scott soon apologizes to Kurt and the two become friends again, with Scott realizing that he takes somethings to seriously. Synopsis The episode opens with a bell ringing, followed by Scott telling the X-Men he does not think so about going to Duncan Matthews's party. Jean tells him that it might be fun, however Scott insists that Matthews is a jerk. Kitty disagrees with him, before he tells her that freshman are not allowed to the party. Scott then brings up the possiblity that someone might touch Kurt and feel his fur, even with the use of his Image inducer. Kurt tells him that chicks dig him, before asking Kitty if she does, causing her to leave as Kurt tells the rest of the group that she cannot resist him. As Scott continues to bring up possibilities, Kurt tells him to lighten up and begins to dance on the table. However, Scott grabs him by his tail and causes him to get mad. Scott then tells him that he is always goofing around, while Kurt tells him that he is cramping his style and teleports away after telling him that there is a sound he wants him to hear. After Kurt teleports, Scott asks Jean and Evan if he blew it, with the two both agreeing that he did. Rogue hears some commotion as Kurt's Image inducer begins to short circuit and he teleports away as she asks who's there. He runs across a recording of man, telling him that he has ten seconds before the lab explodes and urging him to have a nice day. Kurt tries to stop the device, telling himself that he should have paid more attention in computer class. Rogue is about to walk in on him, before the lab blows up and Kurt comes out after getting blasted. Rogue sees a device and picks it up. As Kurt tries to get it from her, the device goes off and she instead accidentally blasts him with it. Nightcrawler ends up in an alternate dimension, where he sees Kitty talking to Evan about him and Scott. He tries to touch her, but he instead phases right through. Toad is trying to eat a beetle, before it is ran over by an arriving Darkholme. As Toad complains about his lunch being killed, Darkholme tells him that he is to stay out of the area and should she see one drop of slime on her new car, it would mean detention for life. Toad tells her that he understands as she walks away, and as Rogue begins to try and discard the device she used on Nightcrawler. The device misses the trash can, prompting Toad to ask her what is and ask why he cannot touch it after she tells him not to. Rogue tells him not to worry about it and insists that he leave it alone, causing Toad to make fun of her while under the impression that she got into some trouble. Rogue tells him that from this point on, there is one less X-Man to push them around, prompting Toad to ask her if she was able to take out one of them using the device. After she leaves, he tampers with it before getting on a tree and seeing it vaporize the trash can, causing him to react in surprise. Scott asks Jean if she thinks he should make up with Kurt, before being told that it really matters what he himself thinks. Scott tells her that Kurt does play around too much, prompting Jean to ask him if that was really worth losing a friend over. Some boys run out of the bathroom, screaming that they have seen a blue demon. Believing it to be Kurt, Scott goes in and does not see him inside. Jean tries to locate him and fails to do so, telling Scott that it is almost like he does not exist while a ease-dropping Rogue begins to get a panicked expression. Scott believes someone has done something to him, prompting a fight between him and Lance. As Blob picks him up, Jean tells him to put him down before Lance threatens her. As kids begin to tell them to fight and a crowd emerges, Darkholme arrives and tells Scott and Jean to come with her to her office. Toad is in her office removing all of her furniture, before departing as he hears her voice. Upon seeing the empty room, Darkholme runs out to fight who took her furniture. Scott and Jean look outside the window and see Toad zap her car. Scott bets that he knows what happened to Kurt, before seeing a ghost version of Nightcrawler dodge something. Jean tells him that it is almost as though he is trapped somewhere as Scott suggests that they have a talk with the toad. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler meets Forge in the alternate dimension and learns that he is mutant as well. The X-Men begin to chase Toad, with Shadowcat nearly being hit before phasing to the ground and Toad instead hitting a water fountain. As the fountain arrives in their dimension, Nightcrawler tells Forge that someone is giving his gizmo a work out. Forge tells him that his gizmo is a device used is a trans-dimesional projector and that when he orginally fired it up while using it for a science-fair project, he found himself being completely vaporized by it. Kurt asks him if there is any way to get back, being told that they would require help from the other side and that he may be the key to doing just that. After taking the machine from Toad, the X-Men are able to get him to stay after Spyke pins him to a tree with his powers. Cyclops asks him what he did to Nightcrawler, with Toad claiming to be innocent. Rogue reveals that she is the one who blasted him with the machine and warns them to leave Toad alone if they want to see him. Rogue goes with them to were she blasted Nightcrawler, even telling Cyclops that if he started threatening her, then he would never find his friend. Spyke and Shadowcat run a diagnosic check on the device and conclude that it has trapped him in some alternate universe. Cyclops prepares to destroy the device, as Shadowcat suggests that she can phase her hand through it and quietly short it out. After being stared at bizzarely, she tells Cyclops to forget she mentioned it and asks Jean what is it with guys and explosives. Forge reports to Nightcrawler that they are going to nuke the device, before telling him that he has only a second to tell the X-Men what to do. Nightcrawler, under the directions of Forge, teleports and tries to tell the X-Men not to destroy the device. Spyke urges Scott to do so, before Cyclops decides toCyclops concludes that Nightcrawler would not joke during such a serious occasion and discovers that they must instead reset it. He resets the device and a portal opens. However, Forge tells Nightcrawler that they need more powers to get home before the two go off to get it. While the X-Men begin to wonder why the two are not coming through, the Brotherhood of Mutants arrive before Rogue leaves both teams alone. Cyclops and Jean fight Blob, taking him out having him fall over. Avalanche attacks Shadowcat, having her go through the wall before she phases back and mocks him. Toad mocks Spyke as he jumps around him, before being hit by some of his spikes. Nightcrawler and Forge come out and soon crash into Blob. Avalanche tells Toad and Blob to leave with him, adding that this part is over. Forge asks what the airbags are and Nightcrawler tells him that they are reentry cousions before asking if he thinks they are cool. While walking outside, the six are viewed by Rogue, who hides behind a tree. Scott offers Forge a ride, before he tells him his house is only a few blocks away and is given a piece of paper by Scott for further help. Scott apologizes to Nightcrawler soon afterwards and the two become friends again. Credits Starring: *Kirby Morrow - Cyclops *Venus Tenzo - Jean Grey *Brad Swaile - Nightcrawler *Maggie Blue O'Hara - Shadowcat *Meghan Black - Rogue *Neil Davis - Spyke Also starring: *Colleen Wheeler - Mystique *Noel Fisher - Toad *Christopher Grey - Avalanche *Michael Dobson - Blob Production notes Continuity notes *As was shown in the first episode, Scott does not like Duncan. *Rogue is still showing signs of changing sides, first from her willingness to help the X-Men and her concern after believing that she killed Nightcrawler. She would join the group in the next episode. Trivia *This is the first episode that Charles Xavier does not appear, as well as Wolverine. *In the comics, Forge was a member of the X-Men and their resident genius and technological mechanic. He has also appeared in X-Men: The Animated Series and Wolverine and the X-Men, where he is a member of the X-Men like he is in the comics. As of date, this remains the only animated incarnation of this character to not be affiliated with the group. *This is the first episode of the series to feature the Brotherhood of Mutants as a collective group fighting against the X-Men. Category:Season one episodes